Vast arrays of bicycle racks have been developed to allow users to free the space taken by multiple bicycles. Many of the bike racks of the prior art are static in nature and simply hang bikes side-by-side in an inverted fashion.
For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0,226,899 to Ferron describes a bike rack using downwardly traversing opening wheel hooks adapted to receive the tires of an inverted bicycle. Once placed on the hooks the bike may be slid transversely, with regard to orientation of the bike. In this manner, multiple bikes are concentrated in a smaller space. It is therefore necessary, however, to move unwanted bikes to gain access to a particular bike which is inward on the rack.
Therefore, what is needed is a space-saving bicycle storage system capable of storing multiple bikes of different makes and models that allows access to each individual bike independent of the others on the rack.